Noches Blancas
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran se encuentran en una plaza...


**Noches Blancas**

Syaoran miraba con tristeza la nieve que caía a su alrededor. Las últimas semanas había estado así, no solo el clima, sino también él. Tenía mucho dolor y sufrimiento en su corazón, esto era lo que le provocaba el insomnio, o por lo menos así lo creía él. La verdad ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Como tenia frío en las manos, a pesar de los guantes, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Cuando tenía diez años, había tenido la seguridad de que Sakura y Yukito jamás serian pareja... ahora, a los diecisiete años, tres años después de su regreso a Japón, el destino le demostró que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

No podía dejar de maldecir en su cabeza. Antes de irse tenía la seguridad de que Sakura lo amaba. Lamentablemente, cuando él regreso, ella apenas lo trataba como amigo, hasta que tiempo más tarde de su regreso... Sakura y Yukito habían comenzado a salir como novios.

Syaoran saco su mano del bolsillo y miro su reloj. Claro que no era el único sufriendo tristeza y despecho. También Touya quedo fuertemente marcado por esta nueva relación. Él y Yukito tuvieron una fuerte pelea, que termino con el alter-ego de Yue con un brazo quebrado y con Touya saliendo de Tomoeda para siempre. Antes de irse Touya hablo con Syaoran, y el joven chino no podía olvidar las palabras: _'Tú eres lo mejor para ella, él lo sabe, pero están demasiados ciegos como para obedecer al destino'_. Li Syaoran, entendió lo que Touya le quería decir, era la extraña manera de darle su bendición, lastima que era tarde, Sakura estaba con otro. Aún así, él tenia comunicaciones telefónicas con Touya, que ahora, vivía en Londres.

Syaoran suspiro por quinta vez en la noche. A veces se preguntaba si esto era lo correcto, si quedarse aquí era lo que le convenía. Ya no tenia nada que lo hiciera regresar a China. Él lo había perdido todo en orden de volver con Sakura. Tampoco tenía razones para quedarse en Japón...

_'¿Cuánta soledad puede soportar un hombre antes de ser destruido por el sufrimiento?'_ esa era la pregunta que el muchacho se hacia en este momento. ¿Muchacho? Hacia tiempo que Li Syaoran había dejado de considerarse un muchacho, ahora era solo una sombra de la noche, un adorador de la luna, un lobo solitario.

Syaoran se ajusto más la chaqueta, el frío comenzaba a castigar con más fuerza. Él todavía no estaba tan solo, tenía suerte de que en Tomoyo había encontrado a una amiga. Ella no lo abandonaba, le llamaba por teléfono cada vez que podía y hablaban. Ella era una de las pocas personas que lo comprendían. Aunque últimamente estaba muy ocupada trabajando para su futuro como diseñadora.

Syaoran suspiró por sexta vez esa noche. Hacia exactamente un año que sus lágrimas se habían acabado, ahora solo tenía suspiros de tristeza. El único recuerdo de su ferviente soledad, su única compañía DIA y noche.

Ya sus piernas se estaban cansando, pero no quería volver a su departamento. Había muchas cosas ahí que le recordaban a Sakura. Gracioso¿verdad? Sakura no estaba con él, pero aún así su casa (nunca podría llamarle hogar, no si Sakura no estaba ahí) estaba llena de recuerdos de Sakura.

Maldijo su suerte nuevamente, la de él y la de todos aquellos que tenían sentimientos. Todo lo que era le pertenecía a Sakura, pero todo lo que Sakura era le pertenecía a Yukito. Jamás podría sentir amor de nuevo. No cuando sabia que se había enamorado por primer, única, y última vez de Sakura Kinomoto. Se preguntaba cuál había sido el maldito Dios que había permitido que los seres humanos se enamoraran.

Syaoran volvió a ver la nieve con odio. Él no fue un inocente tampoco, lo de Meiling había sido un romance infantil, pero él le rompió el corazón. Más de una vez se preguntó porque no la trataba mejor. Eso hubiera evitado que ella en este momento lo odiara tanto. Tal vez lo que le sucedía con Sakura era la venganza de los cielos.

Syaoran suspiro por séptima vez. El frío y el cansancio ya eran insoportables, era hora de que renunciara a su caminata nocturna y regresara a casa. Ahí fue cuando vio la sombra sentada en una banca tratando de luchar contra el frío. Se pregunto porque no vio esa sombra antes. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que su mente estaba divagando desde que salió del departamento, era seguro que ignorara cosas tan simples como una sombra. Pero, a medida que sus pasos lo acercaban, se daba cuenta de que esta no era una simple sombra.

"¿Sakura?" pregunto acercándose a la chica y notando que estaba llorando. "¿Qué te pasa, por qué no estas en tu casa?"

"No lo sé" respondió la chica mientras trataba de que Syaoran no la viera llorar.

"¿No lo sabes? Estas en el medio de un parque, con nieve cayendo, en medio de la noche ¿Y no sabes por qué?" dijo Syaoran preocupado por la salud de la chica, mientras la tomaba de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Sabes, puedo preguntarte lo mismo a ti," dijo la mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Syaoran, cuando Syaoran centro sus ojos en los de ella no tuvo otra opción más que responder. "Sentí algo dentro de mí... algo que me llamaba... y cuando llegué aquí sentí como si se me rompiera el corazón".

Syaoran no pudo evitar sacar la ira de su voz cuando dijo: "¿Tu que sabes de corazones rotos?".

Sakura vio a los ojos de su amigo y noto la ira, el odio y el dolor que nadaban en sus ojos.

"Sé mucho de corazones rotos" dijo finalmente, en una voz que apenas superaba un suspiro.

Syaoran soltó sus manos y volvió a caminar esta vez un poco más rápido que en su caminata.

"Tendrías que volver a casa Sakura, o sino llegaras tarde a la cita que tienes con Yukito mañana" dijo Syaoran preguntándose porque si sus lagrimas terminaron hace un año, justo ahora tenían que regresar.

"¡Syaoran¡Espera, por favor!" grito Sakura, mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo.

Él no se detuvo, pero, como él estaba caminando rápido y Sakura corriendo, ella no tuvo problema en alcanzarlo y pararse frente a él haciendo que se detenga. Ahí fue cuando ella vio que él estaba llorando.

"¿Por qué...¿Por qué estas llorando?" preguntó ella, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por las lagrimas que ella también tenía. Aunque todavía no sabía de donde venían.

"¿Realmente te importa tanto?" respondió él pasando el dorso de su mano por su rostro, provocando así que la tela de su guante absorbiera las lagrimas. "Es tu culpa, cada lagrima que poseo es tu culpa... yo cumplí mi promesa de regresar, pero tú no cumpliste la promesa de esperarme".

Con esto Syaoran comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su casa. Sakura ajusto su campera, el frío de la noche nevada y de las palabras de Syaoran era intolerable.

"¡Tu te fuiste¿Pretendías que yo no me enamorara de nuevo?" grito Sakura a la espalda de Syaoran.

"Yo volví," dijo Syaoran deteniendo su paso y dándose la vuelta, para así mirar a los ojos de su tormento, "tenia la estúpida esperanza de que me esperarías, tenia la seguridad de que me amabas. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba..."

"Te amo" fue la única respuesta de Sakura a las acusaciones de su amigo.

"Ya es tarde, Sakura" indicó Syaoran mirando con bondad a los ojos de Sakura. "Tu tienes a Yukito y yo tengo mi soledad... No será la mejor solución, pero la soledad nunca abandona a nadie".

"Pero... ¡Te amo!" volvió a decir Sakura, esta vez implorando a sus ojos.

"Yo... yo también te amo Sakura... pero como dije ya es tarde" dijo Syaoran dando se la vuelta y alejándose de la vida de Sakura para siempre.

* * *

**Notas:**

Ok, que lindo, este fict tuvo varios problemas. Entre ellos no sabía si tenía que tener un final feliz o un final triste. Como ven termino de una manera triste... Pero hay esperanza, escribiré una continuación o algo así. Como sea tengo que hacer un fict de Sakura con un final feliz, se lo prometí a un amigo y a mi Beta Reader.

See you soon

May the Force be with you.

Scarlet Leonhart

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" --- The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars.

_10/04/2002_


End file.
